


A Twist in Our Story

by DragoBlade007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creative, Original work - Freeform, Other, Short Story, creative writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoBlade007/pseuds/DragoBlade007
Summary: Prompt: Write about the dragon who rescued the princess from the knight
Kudos: 1





	A Twist in Our Story

The Dragon’s nostrils flared at the smell of smoke coming from the chimney of the tower across the bridge. The cracked ruins of the castle’s lopsided bridge was in view for our Dragon. As he slowly made his way across the bridge he took in the details of his surroundings. All the moss on the crumbling stones, the vines climbing up the tower and the castle’s tallest pillars, and the rusted, black stains on the ruined bricks of the castle.

The Dragon, after crossing the bridge, looked up to the highest tower seeing the fire light that was coming through the chimney tunnel, knowing that was where the princess would be at. The only problem: getting past the legendary dragon slayer, Knight Rufus. 

Knight Rufus wasn't your average “knight in shining armor”, no, he was a cold hearted person with an obsession on slaying all the dragons that he could every possibly get his hands on. And, of course, one way to get the dragons to come to him is bait. Which is where the Princess comes to play in this story. 

Our Dragon isn't like your normal, everyday vicious monster from the story books. He was a kind, fair, and humble dragon. Very respectable.

The Princess is a trustworthy, responsible, and caring ruler of a lost Kingdom. Trapped in her own ruined castle for years, all because of one person. Knight Rufus, the real monster.

Our Dragon slowly flew itself through the large arched gates of the castle. Once inside he looked, eyes narrowed in on every detail he could see,his guard up, for the Slayer. Said “Slayer” didn't disappoint, as he was soon spotted carefully wandering down the long hall to the Dragon. 

“After the Princess? You Beasts’ are all the same.” Knight Rufus told the Dragon while descending a flight of stairs in elegance to get to the dragon, sword swinging loosely from his hand. 

The Dragon narrowed his glare on the Slayer, fixated on him alone. His nostrils flared out a puff is smoke, his stomach grumbled as his throat filled with rising heat. The Dragon growled out, “No, I've come to help her get away from you, Monster.” A snare pulled back the Dragon’s mouth as looked distastefully at the Slayer. 

Knight Rufus had his own face pulled back in a snare, eyes narrowing at our Dragon as he shifted his grip on the steel point blade. He showed the Dragon he was ready for fighting in his stance, which our Dragon was more than ready to comply with. 

_______________________________________

The sound of flames crackling along with the sound of steel scraping across the Dragon’s scales and claws was heard throughout the castle. It rumbled and shakes like an earthquake, as it the castle was alive and moving. And the Princess heard it all. Heard the growls, the hissing, the shouts, and the yells from the fighters. 

The Princess’s curiosity was starting to get the better of herself. 

She just had to sneak down from her ‘jail cell’. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my docs for a couple of years but never put in on this particular site. Idk if I’ll ever complete it


End file.
